The Last Silver Breath
by watchmywings1
Summary: Snap and Zen are sent out by New York to find Fang. After two years, they finally find him with an odd group. All three are hybrids of some type of flying animel. What happens when Zen falls for Fang and Snap falls for Lyric? FAX later...or not.OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a WATCHMYWINGS1 and Lilbat54 collage! Both authors will be writing at some point!**

**Lilbat54: We do not own the Maximum Ride series we only own-**

**WATCHMYWINGS1: Zen! And Snapdragon!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

**Please Enjoy!~ WATCHMYWINGS1**

**Snaps POV**

I ran my hand through my hair picking out the burs. I'm Snapdragon. Strange name I know. That's why I picked it. Most call me Snap. Why you ask I picked my name is that very nice? No I don't think it is. Me and my best friend Zen have been modified by scientists to track. The New York Scientists got angry with the California ones when Fang left Max. So the New York ones let us free to go see what was happening with Fang. So far we know that he is looking for a new flock. We had other trackers but Zen lost hers a _long _time of us were tall skinny and fast. Psht once you get to know me you'll know I _love _to fly fast. But I do not and repeat do not run. I felt bad for Zen. She had lost her little brother ahwhile back. I winced. That is where I almost lost a hand. I felt my finger along the shiny flesh.

"Ughha ughha!" I heard Zen scream in her sleep. This was normal. She was a active sleeper but when she's really tired she's grumpy. I look nothing like Zen. Zen had shining bronze hair that was down to a third of her back.

I was a short Avian American with curly dark brown hair with red and a little blonde down to the middle of my back. I felt like flying but we had no one to watch Zen while she slept so I couldn't. Plus if she found the cookies we were all dead. We only kept them around for bait for Zen. Sometimes she doesn't like to follow. So we would just lay a trail. We would have to stay close because of trouble. Also known as frogs on the side of the path. Which she would put in her mouth. I know she sounds like she's four but she's really sixteen. So am I. We've been tracking Fang for about two years now.

"Zen! Wake up, I wanna take a fly!" I shook her and she put her hair over her eyes.

"Zen isn't here right now, please leave a message after the tone, _unicornnnn!"_ She sang. She always tried this.

"Zen I can see you...!" I said trying to grab her hand.

"I don't believe you!" She squealed and tried to grab a bag to hide under. I grabbed it and bit her back.

"Get up!" I screamed and kicked her.

"Okayyyy! But I want a cookie!" She shook the leaves out of her hair.

Zen always decided to climb before she flew. I preferred to run and jump then snap them out. Get my name now? Snapdragon.

I found a clearing and ran. I jumped up looking like a idiot until my wings snapped out. I laughed as the wind ran through my hair.I spread my arms out and flipped over on my back.I found Zen trying to keep up. I felt like I wasn't pushing my self enough. I gave my wings a huge flap. I couldn't go as fast as Max could but it was close.

"Snap! Wait up!" Zen called from behind of me. Zen had more use of her legs than I did. I will repeat once again. I don't run.

I turned and looked down. My breathe froze in my chest. At least two hundred Erasers were bearing down on us, jaws snapping. Just then, Zen gave a shriek, and fell out of the sky, a ragged hole straight through her stomach. No! She was my only "family" I had left. She may have not been related to me, but she was all I had. Just then, I felt a searing pain in my leg. I looked down to see an Eraser's claws digging into it. He grinned evilly and said, "Time to die!" Then the world went black.

Zen's POV

Click click, click click, beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. "Yes!" Icheered. I had done it! I had taken off Snap's ankle tracer. I was a genius. I could pick any lock, lift anything from a store, and hack into computer. I was also pretty fast. But her tracer, along with mine, had been particularly hard to pick. Not to mention they burned us everytime Itried to pick them. I looked at Snap. She smiled in her sleep. Ugh! She was probably dreaming about flying faster than me. She wished. We were both fair fliers, and the only reason I couldn't keep up with her now was because awhile back I'd taken a bullet to the wing, and it still effected my flying.I hated not soaring really fast, like a kamikaze pilot. I'd done some pretty wild tricks, things that Snap yelled at me for after the fact.

We were both pretty skilled in combat, but her biggest defence was biting, hair pulling, or ear clapping, which worked pretty well, actually. I was good at hand to hand combat, and liked to experiment with explosives. Of course, I had to keep them concealed from Snap, or she'd confiscate 'em.

Just then, she stirred. I pocketed the tracker, making a mental note to get rid of it soon, or it would explode in my pocket. I shook Snap. "Time to fly," I whispered.

"I don't want to die!" she muttered.

"Not die, fly, idiot!" I hit her over the head with a bag of cookies she thought I didn't know about. Sugar was one problem for me, but you didn't want to see me hyped up on coffee. Let's just say there were no survivors of the 2007 Caffiene Rush. It was a bad thing.

She looked up at me. "You found the cookies?"she asked, obviously confused.

"Of course I did! Look at who you're talking to!"

She rubbed her ankle. The burns were bad, but they would heal. "You got the tracker off!" She screamed excitedly.

"Heck yeah!" I yelled back, giving her a high five. "Celebratory cookie?" I asked. I'm an addict, yet I'm even slimmer than Snap. And I'm almost taller. Mwahahahaha!

"No!" she said sternly, grabbing the bag from me. But I'd already grabbed a cookie and shoved it in my mouth.

"Zen!" she screeched, but it was to late. Bye bye mister cookie.

"Come on, we gotta leave, or they'll track us," I said, careful to leave out the part about an explosive tracker. She nodded, and we both took off.

* * *

Zen's POV (again)

Have you ever realized that the sky is blue, but then it gets darker, and darker, like a storm is coming, or something. Well if you haven't, you're either blind or an idiot. Or both.

Any way, we had been flying for at least two hours when I noticed the sky had turned a really grey. I looked around for the source, and as if on cue, what did I see, but a pack of Erasers heading our way. I shouted for Snap, and she turned a bad shade of green. It clased horribly with her hair.

The Erasers were almost ontop of us. I nodded to Snap to tell her to go solo. This would be a dirty fight. Right before an Eraser grabbed me, I tucked my wings in, stuck my tongue out, and dropped. Once I had dropped ten feet, I spun, snapped my wings out,and grabbed his feet. He forgot to flap his wings, so I took that advantage and stuffed the tracker in his shirt without him noticing. He then flew back to his "Posse" and they got ready to attack in formation. Screamed for Snap to dive, and I followed her, hands over my ears.

There was a gigantic BOOM!, and Eraser bits rained from the sky. "AWESOME!"

Snap whooped and twirled in mid air.

Case closed: I AM A GENIUS!


	2. Chapter 2

**We be backk!**

**Lilbat54~ I Own Snap!**

**WATCHMYWINGS1~ I own Zen!**

**XOXO~Lilbat54**

**Enjoy Please!~WATCHMYWINGS1**

**Snaps POV:**

I didn't do good with erasers. Part of it was the kid in the cage next to me who I had completely fallen for was forced to become one. He was perfect, until the California school took him for Eraser projects. That was when they moved Zen next to me. She was the one who helped me get over my heart break. I saw the pieces fall. I twirled in the air and whooped.

"That was sick!" I praised Zen. Sometimes giving her cookies was a good thing. I saw her land in a tree and watch the sky. I folded my wings and grabbed a branch when I began to fall. I saw little acorns being thrown at Zen. I looked up. Squirrels were throwing acors at her! I tossed my head back dark curls gettin burs in them and laughed.

"Why don't they throw them at you?" She whimpered. I shrugged as one came bouncing down and landed on my shoulder and curled up in my hair. I let it sit there for awhile before I spotted a nice branch and let it off there. Next thing I knew I saw a black bird-like object slowly stroll accross the sky. I shot up not even warning Zen. She saw my pounce and shot up with me.

"It's him!" I hissed. Fang was a little more built than the picture we had recieved but it had been two years so what had we expected. I saw Zen's eyes change to a safter look. She was obviously checking him out, but I couldn't blame her. He was goregous! Like a king of the night, his wings were black and around fifteen feet all together. His hair was cut in an over the eye sorta emo hair cut, yet he wasn't emo. That I could tell. He got in a defensive position and we flew in space for a couple of moments Zen and I smiling like idiots.

"I can't believe it..." Zen whispered. I smiled at Fang.

"Uhm do you want to talk about this?" I asked while chewing on my lip. He looked at us and noted we were much smaller than him and we weren't a threat most likely. I saw his dark eyes change a little bit.

I dropped and landed in a tree below. I saw Zen and Fang swoop down and I smiled. I crossed my legs and hung upside down on a branch.

"So how do you know me?" He asked staring at Zen and I. Zen was upside down also. I looked at Zen and she looked at my eyes telling me I could tell the story.

"Originally there was seven of us. About two years ago they sent us out to find you, so you could return to Max. Dylan was made by California scientist's then cloned in Africa. You were created in New York then was forced to California for a deal that you would be Max's mate. When Dylan was sent out New York was _furious. _California broke the deal. Two positives make a negative, which is why making Max a perfect half was bad. Dylan and Max are like Barbie and Ken, they act perfectly in love until Ken goes off with Barbie's best friend Tori."

"Interesting concept." He muttered. I tossed the hair out of my face and started picking burs out of my wings. Zen was getting acorns thrown at her and I was just watching.

"Litterately there was a Tori in this, her name is Kara. She met Dylan and out walked Dylan in Max's life." Zen spat grabbing the picture of Kara from the bag. Kara was a very skinny Avian American with straight platinum blonde hair that shone like the sun. Her wings were a strange color, they were pure white with pink speckles in them. Kara was very top heavy and she had telekenises. Fang's eyes stayed the same and he nodded at the picture.

"I've seen her before." He stated as Zen shoved the picture in her back pocket. After I was done picking the burs out of my wings I moved into my mop of dark curls. I looked at him with my doe-like eyes.

"So wille you make this easy and not run?" I pleaded with my eyes widended in what the scientist's called 'Bambi Eyes'. That was his number one weakness they told me. One of the actually useful things they gave us. Information.

"Well I'll need to know your names atleast." He joked. I saw Zen drop from the top branch and grab one right ontop of Fang.

"I'm Zen!" She screamed while falling I smiled and jumped out of the tree.

"I'm Snapdragon!" I sqeaulled when I snapped my wings out.

"And we know your Fang!" We symetrically sang. Zen and I were like twins, we would finish eachothers sentences and not even notice it but we would say the same thing over and over again.

"You guys can come out!" Fang yelled and we saw rustles come from all around us. I saw a girl with shimmery butterfly wings and a red head with black bat wings that had spikes all around them. She gave Zen and I a death stare. I saw a tall guy with dark brown hair come out with pure dark brown wings. I was staring at him until Zen slapped me in the stomach so I would stop blushing. So that's what Zen was doing at the top of the tree, she was fighting with bat girl. Zen was usually more observative than me.

"Oh my god! We're gonna be such good friends! I know it!" The girl with the butterfly wing's sqeaulled pointing at me.

"Uh...?" Zen and I chorussed.

"No she actually knows it, she can see the future." Fang explained. I nodded my head understanding. The girl with the butterfly wings was pale and looked around sixty pounds and she was really tall filled with muscle, she looked like a twig. Yet it worked for her. Her hair fell in purple waves and she had a heart-tattoo?- under her left eye. Bat Girl was a curvy pallooza, she was so curvy she looked like she could shop in the kids section buy shirts there and they would still be loose. The only reason she wasn't wearing kid clothes was because she had tits the size of a mountain. _Each._

"I'm Charity." The girl with the butterfly wings sang, her voice sounded like bells.

"I'm Faith." Bat girl spat.

"I'm Lyric." The cutie Avian American guy smiled at me. They all had pretty names I saw Zen scowling at Faith and I instantly knew this wasn't going to be good.

Faith was dating Fang.

**Hehe I wrote this all by myself! This is Lilbat54, I liked this chapter! Review what character you like best oh and if you guess the secret one you get a shout out, a batch of cookies, get to be put in my Crayon Box and get to be put into WATCHMYWINGS1's Unimaginable Collection thingy! Lots o' love!**

**Lilbat54**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'VE GOT ANOTHA CHAPTA! YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOU SLOWLY!**

**PLEASE ENJOY~WATCHMYWINGS1**

It's not like I'd poisoned her or anything. I'd only turned her pink. Permanently. I hope.

I scrambled back to my space and pretended to sleep. I could hear the others waking up, and one saying goodbye. I soon felt someone leaning over me. "I'm going to wake her up now," Fang whispered to Snap.

"Alright, I'll hide the cookies," was her reply. _They had cookies? _

He started to shake me really hard, yelling "Zen! Wake up!", and I responded by punching him square in the jaw, and going limp.

"Oh Zen. She's been sleeping fitfully since that night a year ago-

"I'm up!" I screamed. Anything to keep from thinking of that night. Anything...

"Okay, what do want for breakfast?" they said in unison. I threw a rock at Fang and looked at Snap hopefuly. "Zen, no," she said sternly. To late. I'd already scampered over to the place where they'd hid the cookies and soda, shoved a cookie down my throat, and drowned in coke. Not a good combination. I then continued to bounce around the cave, looking for something flamable.

"No Zen! Don't touch that! No Zen- ohhhhhh..." they both said. Oh look. I'd set all of Faith's things on fire. Oops.

"She's a fire hazard ," Fang commented. They both looked at each other, then me, and said, "We can take her." I immediately bolted through the cave opening and ran as fast as I could through the tall grass. I finally stopped when I couuldn't hear their voices anymore. I hid in a hollow in a tree and waited. That's another one of my skills. Hiding. They finally came into the clearing, gasping for air.

"She's a fast little kid isn't she?" Fang gasped.

"She's sixteen. She's just thin and curvy," Snap replied. That teared it. I jumped out and held the lighter in my hand up to Fang's pant leg, and then dashed off. He screamed like a girl. Tehe. I ran back to the cave and slipped in while butterfly girl's back was turned. I hid under a blanket. They finally came back and said to butterfly, "We can't find her. We need your help." I giggled.

They immediately jumped for me, but I held up the lighter and warned, "One step closer and you'll meet Mister Toasty." I was totally pyro. "I'm just a sweet, innocent little girl ," I said.

"You set my pants on fire!" Fang screamed. I laughed.

Just then faith walked in. And she was bright pink. Like, not from cold. Like from dye. Hehe.

"Who did this!" she demanded. I giggled and she turned on me. "It was you! You did this!" she screached, aiming a kick at my head. I grabbed it and twisted.

"I'd advise you not to do that again," I said warningly. She hissed and tried to punch me. I grabbed her arm and flipped her over me. Then I pinned her.

"I know you did this!" she spat.

"Oh yeah?" I retaliated, holding her down. " Why don't you prove it?"

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO. REVIEW PEOPLE. I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! **

**REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE POSTS!**

**BYEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe! People, PLEASE! Spread the word, anything? Seriously! Some of you should know me from Darren Shan Saga, and Vampire Academy (Lilbat54 is here) I mean seriously! Come on! Spam us, read it, type jibberish, give tips! What ever you want! I want to know your out there! Come on! Seriously! Oh and you don't have to be a member!**

**XOXO~ Lilbat54**

**Snaps POV**

Okay. Zen is going _insane. _Charity and Lyric were out on what Zen and I called border patrol. Lyric. Man that boy was fine. What am I doing? Ben was my only love, and he was turned into a monster. I ran ahnd through my hair. I was falling for Fang too, but not as much as Zen. She was swooning and going insane.

"Why don't you prove it?" Zen hissed. I closed my eyes and fell back into the wall. She is a fighter. Fang slid down next to me and we both sighed symotaniously.

"I have enough proof here!" She spat, and Zen was immediately on the ceiling and dropped ontop of her and soon was pounding her head the the ground. Fang and I just stared. I heard Lyric and Charity come in. They stopped and stared at us questioingly. Fang and I shrugged and Lyric took a seat next to me Charity on the other side of Fang. I scootched a little closer to Lyric. He reminded me of Ben so much, it wasn't even funny! The great thing is that he let me cuddle close to him. I smiled enjoying the show from this point of view. Charity eyed us quickly smiled then went back to the show. After ahwhile my wings were cramped and I looked up at Lyric.

"Want to go for a fly?" I asked as Zen was biting Faith's back. He nodded and smiled.

"Fang we're going for a fly." I told Fang, and he nodded enjoying the cat fight. Lyric snapped his wings out and shot up. I dropped off of the cliff in a clearing and halfway down after I stopped giggling because of the rush I snapped my wings out and shot up towards Lyric. Lyric smiled.

"I see why they call you Snapdragon now." He smiled at the same time I did.

"Yeah, my real names Belle though." I smiled. Lyric froze.

"Belly?" He whispered and I noticed the green and gold flecked eyes, the same eyes Ben had. I shot towards him tears streaming down my face. I haven't been called Belly in ten years.

"Ben!" I exclaimed and started to sob. I saw the flash of memory of him getting taken away.

* * *

_"Belly, we'll be best friends forever!" He exclaimed and I nodded._

_"Yep Ben!" I smiled and blew a piece of light brown chocolate hair, the sun was what gave me my red and blonde streaks. I heard the opening of a door and feet padding. I turned and looked at the White Coat coming towards us. Usually they wanted to test my teqnique of knocking people out with my breathe and being able to heal with my spit so I braced myself for shots and smiled sadly at Ben. But when the White Coat came and grabbed Ben's cage I screamed._

_"Please! Don't take him! Take me!" I sobbed screaming through the bars. I tried to use my breathe to knock him out but he was wearing a mask and my poisonous breathe couldn't get through to knock him out._

_"I'll always love you Belly!" He whispered and I nodded tears flowing freely down my face._

_"I'll always love you too Benny!" I screamed and the White coat turned the lights off._

_

* * *

_I shuddered at the memory and he was holding me close and I was gripping his shirt. It felt like if I didn't he would be taken away again.

"I missed you so much! I thought they turned you into an Eraser!" I sobbed and he shook his head no.

"They cloned me, keeping the real me to test Avianism and one to test Lupinism." I smiled and cuddled closer to him. He kept on petting my hair.

"Want to land ?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." I hiccuped. I spotted a rock and dropped. I landed on the smooth edge right by the ocean. He landed slowly and walked over and took a seat next to me and put his arm around me and started stroking my hair. That always calmed me down.

"I love you Belly." he whispered and without hesitation I answered back.

"I love you too." I whispered into his shirt. I looked up through my hair and smiled. He leaned down and I struggled up and instead of him kissing me on the nose like he did when we were younger, he kissed me straight on the mouth. I kissed him back arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. My eyes were closed long black lashes brushing my cheeks. After we broke apart for air we smiled and I laid back against the coolness of the rock hands behind my head.

"I've been thinking aout doing that since I was thirteen." He confessed and I smiled.

"Me too, except since I was Twelve." Did I mention I was one year younger than him? Oh well. He smiled at me and he laid back too and I cuddled next to him and we watched the sun set. My heart felt full again. It felt like it was shot with a bullet and I had to wait until I found him to get it healed. Once the sun was set I sat up.

"WE should probably be getting back." I smiled sadly and he took my hand and we left for the cave.

**Okay! I changed the name! What are you going to do eat me? Rejected children wasn't getting any reviews so I did what was the best! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW: DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM, DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!

**6 MONTHS LATER**

**DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM... INVADER ZIM!**

**REVIEW !**

**(Athena is pronounced AT-EE-NA)**

**PLEASE ENJOY~WATCHMYWINGS1**

* * *

Lyric and I walked slowly back to the cave. When we got there we saw something pretty hilarious.

Zen was sulking in a corner. She looked depressed. Fang was sitting in the opposite corner in the crazy position. Faith was pulling something that looked suspiciously like gum out of her hair, and Charity was begging Zen to turn her skin pink.

"Whoah," I said, taking all this in in about a second. "What happened?"

Fang sat bolt upright and looked at me. "Zen couldn't find an antidote for Faith's pink skin. Faith then bit her hard. Zen put a lot of gum in her hair and said it matched her personality. Faith tried to kill her and I slapped her. Zen screamed at me for helping her, and then started singing The Doom Song for an hour straight, which has driven me insane. Charity wants pink skin now, but I said it wasn't a good idea, and Zen started singing louder. I finally told her to shut up, and she's just been staring at me like that for about three hours," he said, and then went back to the crazy position.

I bent down and said quietly, "You know, if she's been looking at you for really long, she's probably been coming up with ways to kill you."

As if on cue, Zen muttered loudly, "Hanging! Why didn't I think of hanging? All I need is some rope! Hehehehehehe!"

Fang shuttered and started rocking.

* * *

Zen's POV

I was down by the river on get-water duty. I was to relive that night when Kevin-

I heard something move behind me and pulled out my long hunting knife. Fang imerged from the tall grass, hands in the air. He kicked his weapon away. "Why are you following me?" I demanded, Something didn't seem right, Then it all clicked.

"Faith, get out here!" I snapped. Faith appeared, holding a pistol. She aimed it at my heart.

"Faith! What are you doing!" Fang yelled. She turned to him. Fangs pushed out of her mouth. She gave a little gasp of surprise and fingered them.

"What just happened?" she squealed. I consintrated on her harder. Her face began to elongate. She held it and started to scream. Fang rushed over to her. I suddenly felt really tired, and slumped to the ground.

* * *

The Next Day

I got up and looked around. Oh yeah, we'd decided to camp out near the river because of Faith's new facial appearence. She reminded me of something. I just couldn't remember what.

I got up and looked up. Fang was leaning over a whimpering Faith. I jogged over and looked down. Not only did she have fangs and a muzzle, but now had huge claws.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered. I had a sudden urge to do something, so I focused on her. All of a sudden huge muscles bulged from under her shirt. Hair sprouted from her arms. At first she looked confused and scared, but then got a evil glint in her eye. Her face grew more canine, until she was a full grown Eraser.

A voice from inside her spoke, "I have been programmed to become an Eraser, but was hid inside a mutant. She did not know that I was "inside" her. She is completely gone now. One of you posess a gift to make things look like what they really are." It then turned to me and said, "Athena Grey Becker, I have been sent to eliminate you. Any last words?"

"Who's Ateena?" Fang said, obviously confused.

"Zen is a nickname for Ateena, or Athena, if you like." I whispered.

"I said any last words!"Faith screeched.

"Don't touch her!" Fang yelled. She turned on him.

"In that case, I'll kill you first" she sneered.

As if on cue, she pulled the trigger. In a split second I had jumped in front of Fang, blocking his body from the bullet. Why, you ask? Because that was what I had been sent to do.

"Find fang. Bring him back alive." Nothing about me living. Just him. The world receded, and the last thing I saw was Fang ripping Faith's head off.

* * *

**Sooooooo!**

**That's the end of this chapter. Oh well. **

**Review and I'll update.**

**Byeeeee!**

**~watchmywings1**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN THE USUAL...**

**I DON'T OWN ...EVERYTHING ELSE**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE ENJOY~WATCHMYWINGS1**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

* * *

ZEN'S POV

Pain. Pain. That's all I can think. All I can hear. All I can live. Pain.

Not darkness, not light, not death. Just pain.

And then, from somewhere deep in the dark depths of my mind, their comes something. And then I realize I'm overdramatizing, like a hallmark movie.

* * *

"Zen!" came Fang's shout. "Zen!" I snapped out of it and looked up. Ow. My head hurt. I opened my eyes slowly scrunching my nose. I saw Snap standing close to Lyric who was holding an angry Faith, Fang holding my hand begging me to open my eyes.

"Crap..." I muttered and Fang sadly smiled. I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. I looked down at my shirt and saw a huge bloody bandage wrapped around my chest.

"We don't have much time!" he exclaimed. "You have to get to the hospital!"

I shuddered. A hospital, with needles and hand cuffs. I would not be going there.

**Snap's POV**

"But... but I..." She mumbled the rest, but I knew what she said, "I can't go back there."

"Well I don't like a dying Zen, so you're going to a hospital." I motioned with my hand for Fang to come and help me lift her. My Godess was she a mess. The bandage wrap was all I had left, we used it all before trying to save her little brother. Lyric/Ben ( I still have no idea what he preferred) was holding Faith's lifeless form. I focussed back on Zen. Charity watched her doe-like glassy eyes shining.

"Snapdragon?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah Sweetie?" I asked as I held a giggling Zen.

"Promise she won't die?" she sqeauked like a mouse eyes getting even bigger (I had no idea eyes could be that size!) and a slim tear slid down her cheek. "She still hasn't turned my skin pink!" she covered up the hurt with a joke but the tears were definently not because of how funny she was, this has happened before. It clicked the way her knee's buckled helplessly after the gun went off.I walked over to Lyric/Ben after Fang and I layed Zen softly on a pile of moss we slept on the night before. Charity gave Zen her panda knapsack that turned into a pillow and blanket she was able to lay on the ground. Later, Fang went over and crouched by her. She looked up at him like she was scared, but then realized who he was and relaxed. He slowly pulled back the bandage and gagged. He quickly motioned for me to help.

"Holy crap!" I choked at when I got over to the wound. "It smells worse than her fink!" The joke hardly covered for the festering wound that emmited an awful smell. We needed to get her to a doctor. Fast.

* * *

FAITH'S POV

I was in limbo. That's all I knew. It was a large white space filled with fog, so you didn't know where it began or ended. I was back in human form, at least that's what I saw when I looked in the mirrors that lined the wall. Or, maybe not a wall. Either way, I saw no evidence as to what had happened when that monster had possesed me. All I remembered was the transformation, and after that it was if I could only watch what was happening, and not stop it. sure i hated Zen, but I didn't want her dead. I only hated her because I knew she was meant for Fang.

Suddenly, bloodlust rushed through my veins. The transformation took affect, but this time, it was not what i expected. The demon inhabiting me had made me some otherwordly creature, the most beautiful in the world. Something that would be able to lure an unsuspecting victim into a death trap. I was a heavenly creature bourne from Tataurus. A death angel, one could say. I knew that a demon was controlling me, but i knew nothing good would come of fighting. Instead, I'd see where this lead.

"Faith!" said a voice.

'What do you want with me?" I screamed, but instead of my voice, a smooth, cold, beautiful music echoed from it.

"You are no longer human, as you can probably tell. But, i have brought you back as one of my servants. You must obey my command or face the consequences! You will be sent to the strange flock that you came from. Your job will be to lure Fang from the group and convince him that the only way he'll live is if he joins you. Together you can lead the army we are builing up, and raise more, if we are lucky. That is all."

i smiled my cold smile and went forth to the wall. Without thinking about it, I fell through and landed on earth. A due with pretty black hair and brown eyes ran up to me gaping. i stood up and locked eyes with him, making sure he had his full attention on me.

"Die," I whispered. His eyes rolled and he dropped to the ground. I stalked away, smiling to myself. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**KAY GUYS, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT AND WEIRD, BUT I WAS BORED ;)**

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!**

**~WATCHMYWINGS1**


	7. Pretty Please With a Cherry On Top!

**I OWN THE USUAL...**

**I DON'T OWN ...EVERYTHING ELSE**

**REVIEW! Even if u dont lik it!11**

**PLEASE ENJOY~WATCHMYWINGS1**

**Eternal Love~ Lilbat54**

* * *

**Snap's POV**

"Pleaseeeeee? ? ?"

Zen had been begging Fang for about an hour to go to Universal Studios. She really wanted to go.

"Pwease? pleasepleaseplease?"

"For the 1492738744th time, no!" Fang said with an exasperated look at me.

"Hey!" I said, " I'm not gonna tell her she can't go to Harry Potter World. I'm not gonna ruin her hopes and dreams." Zen gave Fang bambi eyes , and from her spot of clutching his leg, it was dang cute. I knew she was gonna win this battle.

"Please? I'm the biggest Harry Potter fan everrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ?"

Fang started banging his head on the wall in rythym to her begging. She was wrapped around his leg and i knew she wouldn't let go until he consented. In truth she probably was the biggest harry potter fan ever. It was kinda scary sometimes.

"Pretty pleaseeee?..."

"Fine! We can go to Harry Potter world! but for one day only!"

Zen's eyes brimmed with tears. I'm telling you she did not cry often, so this must of meant the world to her.

"Yayyyyyyyyyy...!"

She started jumping up and down really fast and hyperventilating until i had to force her to the ground and help her breathe. She was still having trouble with her bullet wound, but she'd been stitched up with no questions asked, so she'd be fine. Fang checked it every day to make sure it was healing, just in case.

"When are we going?" I asked calmly.

"Tommorow," Fang answered in pained way, 'cause Zeb had just hugged him really hard. "We'll fly out tonight and get a hotel. Then tommorow we can go to Harry Potter world."

At the name Zen started screaming real loud. Fang put his hand over her mouth. She bit him and continued to scream while he swore loudly. It was very funny.

* * *

**Zen's POV**

We were going to Harry Potter World! Yayyyyyyyy! We we're almost at the hotel Fang had found for us. I was sooooooo excited!

"Are we there yet?"

"No. Stop asking," Fang said.

"But I gotta pee," I whined. I didn't really, I was just bored.

"I told you to go before we left," he said angrily.

"But I didn't have to go then!" Snap rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't really have to pee, Fang. She's just bored. Zen, why don't you sing us a song?"

"Noooooo!" Everyone exclaimed. "Too annoying!"

"Too late!" I cackled, starting to hum along to the harry potter theme song on my ipod. They all groaned except for Snap, who winked. She was awesome.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"This hotel is awesome!" "Unlimited food, huge heated pool with slides, non-alchaholic swim up bar, and free room service! This place has everything!" I screamed, as I jumped really high on my own king sized bed. This was the life.

Fang looked up from his book and smiled,"You know, you might want to stop jumping on that bed. It might break."

"No thanks, I'm good. Hey, I didn't even know you could read."

He looked back down at his book and started muttering something about bombs. He was a ray of sunshine sometimes.

I started to jump again. It was very entertaining, plus I was very excited about Harry Potter world. I started singing the theme song and he threw his book at me. It hurt.

"Ow. why did you do that?" I questioned.

"Because you're annoying me," he replied.

"Well. That's not very nice. I don't through things at you when you annoy me. Ussually."

"The fact that you have to end that sentence with the word ussually makes you even more pathetic," he spat.

"Pathetic! You think I'm pathetic? Have you looked in the mirror lately? All you do is mope around about losing Max, and then losing Maya, and Faith! Why don't you have some fun? I mean, obviously, if they left you for other guys, then why would you want them anyway? so don't call me pathetic until you can sort out all your problems, mister!"

He looked taken aback by my sudden outburst, but I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. "So what's it gonna be? Moping around and missing all the fun, or are you gonna get off your butt, come with me and Snap, and have the time of your life?"

He got up and walked toward me slowly, stopping right in front of me. Before I could say anything, he reached out, and kissed me hard. He brought his face away from mine quickly and looked searchingly in my eyes.

"Let's go have some fun!" he said.

"To Harry Potter World!" I screamed.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!**

**Next chapter, Harry Potter World!**

**~WATCHMYWINGS1**


End file.
